Saria's Diary
by Safire Ranmako
Summary: As I'm Rewriting the Legacy of Kingdom Hearts I decided to Post Saria's Diary as a Side Story, Though really It's Just the Jiminy's Journal of the Fic. I will Update this as I update The Legeacy Of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Saria's Diary: Index

Saria's Diary

-----------

Item Profile

Charicter Profile: I will add entries for those we meet on our journies.

Item File: Lists items found on the Worlds.

Weapon Profile: Lists the Weapons we've Gained.

Keychain File: Lists the Keychains we've found or seen.

Heartless Profile: Just what it sounds like, Profiles of all the Heartless we encounter.

Nasty Profile: You will find the Nastys we encounter here.

Nobody Proflie: We find a Nobody, look here to find it.

Soulless Proflie: These dark creatures can be found here.

Boss Proflie: Yes, the bosses get thier own file.

Sub-Boss Profile: The Sub-Bosses are found here.

Hidden File: Hidden Files are the Secret Charicter Profiles for those we meet on our journies.

World Profile: This file holds the world Name, it's Description, the Story info for that World, and the Charicters in it.

Summon Profile: These are the Summons we find on our Journies.

Majora's Mask File: These files hold info on Masks summoned by Majora's Mask.

Technique File: These are the files on the Techniques the Warriors use and thier effects.

Warrior Profile: These files hold the information on those who help us fight the Nastys, Heartless, and such throughout the Worlds.

Music File: These hold our thoughts about the verious type of music we come accross.

Group File: If a group of people have a name it will be added here.

Ability File: Spicial abilities fighters have will be displayed here.

Hidden Item File: These hold info on the things like the Entry File or the Mode Files.

Enemy File: These hold extra info on Enemies and Their Abilities.

Any other File Types I think of will be added at a Later Date.


	2. Saria's Diary: World Profiles

Saria's Diary

-----------

World Proflie

Name: Destiny Islands

This World is a chain of islands, most every thing interesting happens on what the grownups call Kid Island.

Story: Read Story

Charicters: Dragonfly, Nikki, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie

Boss: DarkSide

-----------

World Profile

Name: The End of the World

This World is combined of the Worlds that lost thier hearts to the Darkness.

Characters: Dragonfly, Nikki, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Setsuna, Lum, Kinshin Himura, Captian Jack Sparrow, Long John Silver, Vegeta, Kakarott/Goku, Hiei, Vampire Princess Miyu, Catwoman, Cell, Yugi/Yami

-----------

World Profile

Name: Dive Deep

This Dream World is where the Awakeneings take Place.

Characters: Safire, Crystal, Drago, Shadow, Sephiroth, Rikku (Voice), Saria (Saria's Mother), Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru (Safire's Mother), Cheetara, Malon

Boss: Vegnagun, Destroyer of Worlds


	3. Saria's Diary: Character Profiles

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Dragonfly Sei

Age: 14

Weapon: Wooden Scythe

He considers himself Nikki's Protecter. He has a very bad home life and hates Kairi. The most important thing to know about him was that he is incredibly vain of his long, brown braid. Never touch it.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Nikki

Age: 14

Weapon: Wooden Fishing Pole

Nikki doesn't like to fight, insted she would rather go Fishing, or just hang out with Dragonfly. She hates Kairi.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Sora

Age: 14

Weapon: Wooden Sword

A lazy boy from Destiny Islands, he and his two bestfriends Riku and Kairi Plan to sail to other Worlds on a Raft, Nikki and Dragonfly loved making fun of them as they built it.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Riku

Age: 14

Weapon: Wooden Sword

He is the Serious one of thier group. He was the one who suggested they build the raft. The only other interesting thing about him is that he has been trying to escape from Destiny Islands since he was six.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Wakka

Age: 15

Weapon: Blitz Ball

Weapon Name: Speed Ball

Wakka is considered the protector of the kids on Destiny Islands. He loves to play Blitz Ball with Tidus. He's the Captain of the High School Besaid Arochs.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Tidus

Age: 14

Waeapon: Sword

Weapon Name: Liquid Steel

Tidus is the goofball of the group. He, like Wakka LOVES to play Blitz Ball. He is the Star Player of the middle school's Zanderkend Abes. He just learned the Jecht Shot Mark III.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Selphie

Age 14

Weapon: Nunchuku

Selphie is a high spirited girl who loves nothing more than to sit on the dock. She is the peace maker of the group. She is enroled in a fighting School called SeeD.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Kairi

Age: 14

Weapon: None

She arrived on Destiny Islands the night of the Meteor Shower. Not much is known about her past. She Hates Nikki and Dragonfly but her tendancy to act like a brat has earned her the Nickname "Princess Kairi". Her best friends are Sora and Riku. She is the Peacemaker, but she doesn't seem to get that they both have a crush on her.

Character Profile

Name: Vegeta

Other than the fact that he's a Prince and Kakarott is his rival nothing else is know about him, save that his World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

----------

Character Profile

Name: Kakarott

Nickname: Goku

Vegeta is his rival, he and Vegeta were fighting Cell when thier World lost it's heart to the Darkness. Nothing else is know about him, but you can tell he has a good heart.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Cell

He, Vegeta, and Kakarott were in a Massive three way battle when thier World lost it's heart to the Darkness. Nothing else is know about him.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Yugi

Weapon: Dueling Deck

Weapon Name: Heart of the Cards

A boy with a very weird Pyramid shaped Necklace, he shares a body with Yami, He is the Light to Yami's Dark. Nothing else is know about him, save that his World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Yami

Weapon: Dueling Deck

Weapon Name: Heart of the Cards

A boy with a very weird Pyramid shaped Necklace, he shares a body with Yugi, He is the Dark to Yugi's Light. Nothing else is know about him, save that his World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Catwoman

Nickname: Salina Kyle

Weapon: Whip

A woman in a catsuit weilding a whip. Nothing else is know about her, save that her World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Long John Silver

Weapon: Pirate's Sword

He's a Cyborg in pirate garb, I would guess that he's a Pirate of some sort. Nothing much else is know about him, save that he was on a World that lost it's heart to the Darkness.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Setsuna

Age: Unknown

Nickname: Sailor Pluto

Weapon: a GIANT key

Weapon Name: Garnet Orb

She is a girl with dark green hair and red eyes. Nothing else is know About her, save that her World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

-----------

Character Profile

Name: Lum

Weapon: Lightning

A girl with a horn growing from her head. Nothing else is know about her, save that her World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

----------

Character Profile

Name: Kenshin Himura

Nickname: Hitokiri Batosai

Weapon: Reverse Blade Katana

A man with incredibly spiky red hair and an X shaped scar on his cheek, he looks like a samurai. No one who went up aganst him Survived. Nothing else is know about him, save that his World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

----------

Character Profile

Name: Miyu

Nickname: Vampire Princess Miyu

Other than that she's an old style vampire in a Kimono, Nothing is know about her, save that her World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

----------

Character Profile

Name: Hiei

Weapon: Sword

A short man with hair that seemed to look like a flame with a white streak in the middle going straight up. Nothing else is know about him, save that his World lost it's heart to the Darkness.


	4. Saria's Diary: Warrior Profiles

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Warrior Profile

Name: Dragonfly Sei

Age: 14

Weapon: Scythe

Weapon Name: Starlight Shadow

The most important thing to know about him was that he is incredibly vain of his long, brown braid. Anyone who dares to touch it signs his or her name on what he calls the Death Scroll. He wears a tight-fitting black vest and black jeans, and has a chain he wears around his neck.

Dragonfly who gets the most attention, of the Outsiders, because his family was abusive. He comes from "the wrong side of the tracks". His parents were drunks, and Dragonfly was beaten almost daily. No one on the Islands dare to challenge Dragonfly's parents, but while they aren't looking, everyone gives him the extra attention, small trinkets, and love that his parents lack.

Dragonfly smiles at everyone, everyday, for no particular reason at all, except to infuriate his enemies. Very rarely does he frown, or have a temper. It came with the life he used to lead. From a story that Firefly used to tell him, about a boy named Soujiro, he found out that smiling bewildered his parents, and caused them to be more cautious, like what happened to Soujiro. Then his family had disappeared, and Dragonfly was alone. He now smiles just to annoy people.

He is Sora's cousin and hates Kairi. He has two Sisters named Firefly and Butterfly. Dragonfly isn't very superstitious.

-----------

Warrior Profile

Name: Nikki

Age: 14

Weapon: Fishing Pole

Weapon Name: Fish Revenge

Nikki is short, and coupled with her shyness, she is almost impossible to notice. She wears the "layered" look, with a short-sleeved shirt under a sleeveless belly-shirt. She wares normal tennis shoes, unlike the enormous shoes almost everyone else on the island likes.

She doesn't fight very often and she doesn't have a very suitable weapon. When she does fight, she uses her fishing pole, it doesn't have a known name. Nikki also has a very odd power. She can by quickly making Farmer's Pants with a string she wore wrapped around her left wrist to make a pair of farmer's pants fall out of the sky on top of the Enemy's head.

She, like Dragonfly, hates Kairi. She beat Riku the first time she tried. Nikki has never liked like door in the Secret Place she's always known there was something wrong with it.

-----------

Warrior Profile

Name: Sora

Age 14

Weapon: Keyblade

Weapon Name: Kingdom Key

The night the islands dissappeared, Sora had to fight Several Shadows and a Giant Heartless called DarkSide. He had to watch Riku sink into the Darkness and Kairi vanish that night too. That night sparked his adventures to Kingdom Hearts.

-----------


	5. Saria's Diary: Summon Files

Saria's Diary

-----------

Summon File

Name: Majora's Mask

Ability: Majora sends Majora's Moon down on enemies and Majora's Mask gives the party Special Masks, with special ablities, that are given out Randomly. Once Summoned, Masks can be used at any time.

Summon Action: Safire pulls out a chain and Majora appears in the sky and brings Majora's Moon down on the enemy as Majora's Mask Sends a Beam of light down on the Party and a Mask appears above them as Majora and Majora's Mask dissappear.


	6. Saria's Dairy: Majora's Mask Files

Saria's Diary

-----------

Majora's Mask File

Name: Majora's Mask

Ability: Unknown

This is the Rarest of the Rare Masks, so not much is known about it.

-----------

Majora's Mask File

Name: Fierce Deity Mask

Ability: Power UP

This Mask Powers up all attacks and gives the Party the Double Helix Keychain. This is one of the Rare Masks.


	7. Saria's Diary: Item Files

Saria's Diary

-----------

Item File

Saria's Diary: In this Diary I will Cronical our journies and the Charicters, Heartless, Nobodys, Nastys, Soulless, Summons, Bosses, Worlds, Hidden Profiles, and anything else I can think of will appear in it. It's best to keep an accurrate account of this.

-----------

Item File

Name: Jack's Compass

This compass doesn't point north for a very good reason, it points to whatever you want the most.


	8. Saria's Diary: Weapon Files

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Weapon Profile

Name: Keyblade

Type: Sword

Background: Not much is known about it's past, but if you change the Keychain on it you can make the Kingdom Key become any number of different Keyblades.

-----------

Weapon Profile

Name: Starlight Shadow

Type: Scythe

Background: Dragonfly has a real scythe, but if he used it, there was a pretty good chance that he would either seriously injure or hurt Riku or anyone else he fought. Because of that, his older sister, Firefly (his parents had been odd, and given their two daughters and son strange names), before she disappeared, had made him a wooden one. Once, Sora and Riku had nabbed it and hidden it. They never did it again, after Dragonfly had gone on a mad rampage with his real scythe. The wooden one was one of the only things that reminded him of his sister. He didn't ever want to lose it, and Sora learned the hard way (Riku ran too quickly).

Firefly made the real scythe, and Dragonfly's younger sister, Butterfly, had painted it.

-----------


	9. Saria's Dairy: Keychain Files

Sara's Diary

-----------

Keychain File

Name: Kingdom Keychain

Ability: Defender

It just raises your defense a little bit.

Look: Micky Mouse Emblem

This is the Default Mode for Sora's Keyblade.

-----------

Keychain File

Name: Double Helix Keychain

Ability: Energy Shot

When you swing your weapon a shot of energy takes a LARGE portion of the Enemy's HP.

Look: A miniture Fierce Deity Mask

It looks like the Fierce Deity Sword and the teeth of the Key are Majora's Spikes.


	10. Saria's Dairy: Weapon Mode Files

Sara's Diary

-----------

Weapon Mode File

Names: Scimitar Mode and Keystaff Mode

Safire has Two Weapon Modes she calls "Scimitar Mode" and "Keystaff Mode". In Keystaff Mode she wealds her normal Keystaff, in Scimitar Mode her Keystaff transforms into Twin Scimitar-like Keyblades. In order to activate each She has to Yell either "Scimitar Mode!" or "Keystaff Mode!".


	11. Saria's Diary: Technique Files

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Technique File

Name: Dragon Fire

Hiei Shouts "Dragon Fire!" and a Dragon made of Blackfire shots out of his right arm. It is said that this technique burns one thousand times hotter than the flames of Hell.

-----------

Technique File

Name: Galic Gun

Vegeta blasts a large amount of Ki at the enemy, if the enemy is weak it disentigrates them, but if the enemy is strong it ust takes a chunck out of thier health.

-----------

Technique File

Warrior: Dragonfly

Death Scroll

Dragonfly pulls a Scroll out of nowhere and signs it, then he pulls out his scythe and slams it into the ground. When it hits all enemies, except bosses or tough enemies, in the area are defeated.

-----------

Technique File

Warrior: Nikki

Farmer's Pants

Nikki makes farmer's pants with a piece of string she wears wrapped around her left wrist. A pair of farmer's pants fall out of the sky on top of hisher enemy's head. They reel around trying to see and crash into one another. this often takes out all of her enemies out. It is unavoidable, this note means no one can can dodge it.

-----------


	12. Saria's Diary: Ability Files

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Ability File

Name: Ki

Extreamily strong fighters can learn how to use thier Life Energy or Ki to use super powered attacks. Example: Vegeta's Galic Gun.

-----------


	13. Saria's Diary: Group Files

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Group File

Name: Outsiders

Kairi got to Destiny Islands first, she was followed be Nikki, and then Dragonfly. She hates thier guts because they stole her flare.

-----------

Group Proflie

Name: Sora's Group

Nothing much to put here, but it's what Dragonfly calls sora and his friends.

-----------


	14. Saria's Diary: Music Files

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Music Profile

Name: Simple and Clean

Writer: Kairi

When Kairi wrote this song, everyone liked it. Even Dragonfly and Nikki grudgingly admitted that the song itself was wonderful. Safire fell in love with it the first time she heard it.

-----------


	15. Saria's Diary: Heartless Profiles

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Heartless Profile

Name: Shadow

The Shadow is the most common Heartless that can be found. The things you can say about these things are too numous to mention. One good wack will take care of them.


	16. Saria's Diary: Nobody Profiles

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Nobody Profile

None seen Yet


	17. Saria's Diary: Nasty Profiles

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Nastys Profile

None seen Yet


	18. Saria's Diary: Soulless Profiles

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Soulless Profile

None seen Yet


	19. Saria's Diary: Enemy Files

Sara's Diary

-----------

Enemy File

None found yet.


	20. Saria's Diary: Sub Boss Profiles

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Sub-Boss Profile

None seen Yet


	21. Saria's Diary: Boss Profiles

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Boss Profile

Name: DarkSide

The First Heartless Boss Sora fought, it's weak spot is it's face.

----------


	22. Saria's Diary: Hidden Files

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Hidden Profile

Name: Princess Kairi

Age: 14

Weapon: None (yet)

Princess Kairi was nice to all the boys and Selphie, other than Dragonfly. However, to Nikki, she was perfectly spiteful. Nikki thought she knew why Princess Kairi was so mean. All three of them had come from the outside. The first to come was Princess Kairi, so she had reveled in all the attention. But then Nikki had appeared, and Princess Kairi was almost forgotten. Afterward came Dragonfly, who got the most attention, because his family was abusive. All in all, Princess Kairi is a jealous little brat. This might also explane why Dragonfly and Nikki didn't come back after thier World originally was restored six years ago.

-----------


	23. Saria's Dairy: Hidden Item Files

Sara's Diary

-----------

Hidden Item File

Name: Saria's Diary Entry File

The Entry File is just what it says it is.

-----------

Hidden Item File

Name: Dream Door

This Door has been seen in the Awakening Dreams of persons such as Sora, Safire, and Drago.

-----------

Hidden Item File

Name: Mode File

This describes the hidden Weapon Modes.


End file.
